The Tragic Love Revived
by sakura911
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was just a normal boy that is until he began to have dreams about this pink haired girl. What's a boy to do when he's transported back in time and meets the same girl from his dreams and she despises him! Why does she keep calling him Deidara?


**WOOT! Another story by me! Yup I love this story! This should be my best work! This story is a mixture of the Inuyasha story line with the Nauto cast! I promise you'll love it!Read and Review! **

The Tragic Love Revived

**Chapter 1: A Hint to the Past**

_The mist floated dreamily through nothingness. The putrid scent of musk was surrounding. The silence remained intact. The sense of cold bombarded, twisting to the form of Naruto Uzumaki. A deep frown drew itself upon his face. His azure eyes scanned the dark void around him, the only light provided to him was from the lantern he was holding tightly. _

"_**Where the hell am I?"**__ He pondered. Tensely, he looked to every direction, frightened, alone, and lost. He thought back to the night before: he was falling asleep in his room after a hard night of 'studying' for an entrance exam to enter high school. His strong body traveled through the never ending path of haze, searching for the answer to why he was here in the first place._

_He placed one foot forward, one in front of the other. Step by step, he was met with nothing. The chilling wind blew his blond hair around wildly; whipping his bangs into his field of vision. Swiftly, he brushed the rouge hair to the side. The icy gust sent shivers up and down his spine. Goosebumps appeared over his arms and legs, begging for the heat they lacked. The blue boxer shorts he wore could barely provide meager warmth._

_Instantly he wrapped his arms around his chest, hoping this could contribute heat he so desperately craved. It failed miserably, for the current of air began to blow more ruthlessly than before. The deeper he walked into to mist, the more he felt a presence pulling him in, calling to him, yanking his spirit forward. The knotted feeling from his innards told him to flee. It was as if he was leading himself to a place he should never have entered. His feet lead him down a familiar path, to a place he hoped never to see again._

_"Now die!" a deep sinister voice spoke out; a voice that made Naruto sick to his stomach, his insides churned. The horrendous sensation in his gut began to hurt more intensely than before, almost making him lose his breath from the apprehension. The teen inhaled as much oxygen as he possibly could before releasing it in a heavy sigh. _

_He had to know why the malicious voice seemed so familiar. His ears perked up, waiting for the voice to speak again in hopes of identifying it. There was a moment of silence…_

_What was that!?_

…_It was a woman's mind shattering scream. Curiosity took its toll as Naruto quickly ran towards the source of the noise. _

_The farther his sprint took him, the more his surroundings began to change. His path began to become dotted with trees, goring thicker and thicker with every bound. Somehow he ended up in forest filled with countless trees. Strangely, this scene felt all too familiar to him. As if having a mind of their own, his feet took him deeper into the depths of the forest. Something caught his attention. Blood; saturated the breeze around him. His heart began to race. __**"Could this be the woman's?"**_

_There was an abrupt clearing of the trees, an expansive meadow stretched before him. In the center of the meadow a gruesome spectacle took place. The woman, covered in her own blood, falling to her knees, a faceless body standing triumphantly over her crippling form. The wound inflicted upon her shoulder gushed a nonstop flow of blood, staining the pure white kimono top and causing the red hakama pants she wore to turn a crimson red. The man in front of her dressed in all black robes. He, without hesitation, stepped onto her hand that held onto a white jewel. An evil laugh escaped from the man before her. _

_Both of the participant's faces in this grotesque act remained hidden in shadow, undistinguishable to him. The undeniable urge to protect overwhelmed him and he leapt into action. He attempted to make headway but instead was forced back. Each step thrusting him back into the forest shadows until there was nothing left of the crime to see. _

_**"You Traitor! Traitor!"**__ the woman yelled, her voice filled with undeniable hatred._

* * *

Unseeing eyes were wrenched widely open in terror, breathing was shallow and ragged, and a cold sweat clung to his rigid skin. The night that loomed just beyond his window remained in ignorant peace, undisturbed by the panic that wrought turmoil in the young boy's mind. Lanky limbs were helplessly entangled in the bed sheets, ensnaring him in their cottony vice.

"That," he stammered, voice rough with the strain of his raw throat, "was the weirdest nightmare I've _ever_ had."

A shaky hand rose to meet his forehead. He could feel the pounding of his heart through the pulse in his palm. Somehow, the rhythmical drone soothed some of the pain away.

Slips of strengthening sunlight streamed in through the open window, illuminating the contents of the small apartment room. Clothes lay in disarray on the floor, over the nightstand, over the headboard of his bed, and falling out of the tiny closet. Ramen cups littered the ground, as well; many hidden away from view in the most unsanitary of places. Along with the other clutter, many pieces of miscellaneous paper were strewn about. The frustrating reminders of the failed attempts at the entrance essay.

_**BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNG!!!**_

The sudden harsh ring made Naruto start. On his nightstand, his house phone vibrated with intensity. Who could be calling him at this hour? He stared at the blaring device for a moment longer before picking it up and answering.

"What do you want?" he asked blearily, voice still gravelly and sore.

"Tch, is that any way to answer to your best friend?" the voice on the other end of the line chided.

"Fuck you," Naruto deadpanned. "It's too damn early for a wakeup call, Kiba." He eyes strayed to the calendar on his wall. "It's _Saturday._"

"Yeah, screw you too, Sleeping Beauty." There was a faint chuckle that came from the receiver like static. "Man, how could you forget what we were gonna do today?"

Naruto sat in a stoic silence.

"What," he began stupidly, "are you _talking_ about?"

"You dumbass. You really don't remember?" Pause. "The mine, you dope!"

Naruto had to jerk the phone away from his poor abused ear. "God, you don't have to yell, asshole. I get it. What time do you want to meet up?"

Kiba huffed loudly. "You're supposed to meet me there in fifteen minutes! I knew you'd forget, that's why I called in the first place!"

"Dammit, alright! I get it! I'll be there if fifteen minutes. Keep your knickers on, granny."

"Shut the fuck up. I'll see you there."

And that was the end of the conversation. The line went dead and Naruto let the phone slip from his hand gracelessly. Why couldn't it have been any _other_ day that Kiba had to decide to go wandering around in a stupid tunnel? A deep sigh made its way past his lips.

Oh well. Time to get up and start the day.

-+

"'Bout time you showed up, you slow poke. I thought I'd die of old age before you finally got your ass up," Kiba barked at Naruto as he trudged up the last of the steep slope.

"Shut up, Kiba. Who bright fucking idea was it to put a mine on the highest hill in the entire county, anyways?"

Kiba frowned and crossed his arms patronizingly. "It doesn't matter. We've been waiting for ten minutes for you to get your lazy ass up here."

"We?" Naruto questioned. "No, don't tell me. You brought your stupid dog, didn't you?"

An answering bark was all the reply he was given. From the small pack on Kiba's back began to move rambunctiously, then, slowly, the white head of his beloved dog, Akamaru, appeared.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. You just couldn't leave the mutt at home for once, could you?" Naruto grumbled his lips downcast in a pout.

Kiba had the grace to look insulted while Akamaru barked warningly, "Akamaru isn't a mutt! He's family!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto mumbled. "Let's get this over with."

Both he and Kiba finally began to make progress into the dark tunnel. Only, had they looked before they entered, they would have noticed the warning sign just beside the entrance. And the demolition notice.

Kiba held out the glowing flashlight in his palm. The mine was very old, possibly dating back to the mineral rushes of the olden days. Old electric light systems remained clinging to the damp walls. There was probably no hope in trying o find a switch for them. Traces of old tools and railway tracks were still embedded into the solid ground.

"Man, this place in ancient," Kiba stated, sweeping the light from side to side. The two continued on in silence for quite a while longer. "Sure is deep, too," he added.

A loud bark caused both teens to abruptly lurch forward.

"God dammit, Akamaru!" Naruto screamed. "What the fuck was that for?" The small dog growled at him from his spot on Kiba's back, then barked again. "That's it, you stupid mutt! You're finished!" Naruto attempted to lunge at the small animal but Kiba intervened.

"Back off!" he hissed to his friend. "He's scared!"

"Of what?" Naruto countered. "Rocks?"

Kiba frowned at his comment and turned to face his pet. "What is it, boy?" he cooed affectionately. The dog whimpered something in return and Kiba's eyes constricted tightly.

Naruto knew immediately that something was wrong. It was weird enough that the kid could talk to his _dog_, but when he got all paranoid about it, there was always something bad going to happen. _Always._

Kiba dropped to his knees and placed his ear to the ground floor. "The floor's trembling." Naruto continued to look at him intently. "Shit! Move! The place is gonna blow!"

Like a pair of speeding bullets the two sped off down the tunnel their feet nearly tripping them up as they frantically fled. Too bad it was in the opposite direction than which they intended.

They ran on into the darkness, hoping to soon see they from which they had entered. For several more minutes they continued until realization dawned upon them. Well, there was no point in backtracking now. Just keep running. Just keep running.

_**BRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!**_

Rocks fell all around them, collided with the floor and their prone bodies. Then the floor gave way beneath them.

They were swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Naruto dimly, through the haze of his consciousness, could see small glittery lights. Like stars, they were everywhere.

Aches covered his body. Pain made its way known in more ways than one: in his muscles, throughout his nerves, and even bombarding his sensitive head.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered as he attempted to push his body up, but failed when his arm slipped beneath him and caused him to slam back onto the grass… cool, soft, meadow grass. Wait a minute… Meadow grass?

His eyes frantically looked at his surroundings. A beautiful, majestic forest was splayed out in front of him. The trees rose high to break the serine starry skyline. Their branches were spread wide, some mingling with their neighbors intimately. Even small, cherry colored blossoms dotted the rough bark.

How the _hell_ did he get here?!

One minute he was running in that godforsaken tunnel, then… oh, shit, where was Kiba and that stupid dog?

A weak ruff quickly supplied him with the answer to that question. To his right, he could see the distinct outline of Kiba's unconscious body and Akamaru sorrowfully whining on top of his chest. He cried to his fallen master, hoping for a sign of life, but received none.

Naruto tried to make his way to his feet. He had to get up, to help his friend. This time, he managed to remain upright. His insides throbbed with sharp pain when he limped, slowly, to his companion.

"Hey Kiba, stop playing around," Naruto choked softly. He kicked Kiba's side rather harsher than necessary, but he needed a response and he needed it _now_.

Kiba's eyes flew open and he lurched upright. "What the fuck, man?!" Kiba hollered. Akamaru skillfully hopped of his owner, wagging his tail happily.

Relief coursed through Naruto as he glared back at his friend's heated gaze. "Hey, I was just making sure you were still _breathing._ If I didn't kick you, you'd probably still be dead to the world. You should be _thanking_ me, fucktard!" Naruto screeched back brokenly, chuckles diminishing the full effect of his mock outrage.

Kiba gritted his teeth together, a growl escaping his lips. "Shut up!" He bellowed out, flinching when he sat up his body. Akamaru excitedly hop on his lap covering his face in salvia, he snickered joyously. "Calm down buddy." He hugged his canine closely.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on. Get up!" He commanded, feeling all the aches on his body slowly fade to a simple throb.

Kiba gawked when he realized his surroundings. "Where the fuck are we?!" His shout echoed throughout the cave.

"I don't know! If I did, I could get us out of here!" Naruto bellowed. He was beginning to get frustrated with his friend. All he wanted to do was get out of here and go home than take a _long_ nap.

Kiba shooed his dog to get off of him, Akamaru followed his order. His entire body was struck with fiery pain, especially his back and shoulder blades. He moaned hurtfully when he pushed his body up. Once on his feet, he picked up the delighted dog.

"Okay, what do we do then?" Kiba inquired, smoothing out the kinks' in Akamaru's fur.

Naruto rubbed his temple with his middle and forefinger. "I don't have the slightest idea but, let's just travel around. Hopefully we will find an exit somewhere." He glanced at the trees. "I suggest that we go that way." He pointed to a gravel covered path a few feet in front of them.

Kiba was quiet for a moment. "Good call," he commented. Akamaru barked in agreement. His friend smiled triumphantly.

Both of them began walking down the path, being consumed with the trees. The small stones skipped around from the boy's heavy feet.

They just kept walking, and walking. And walking…

"We're getting nowhere real fast, you ass!" Kiba screamed in Naruto's ear, causing them to pop painfully.

He covered his ears and glared warningly at Kiba. "Who cares? You're just a big baby. Can't even handle being in a cave," he taunted.

"Why you!" Kiba's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably. He resisted the urge to knock the living delights out of Naruto, but he knew that they would need each other to get out of here; a knocked out Naruto would be completely useless. Then an old memory popped into his head. A wicked smirk worked its way onto his face. "Well at _least_ I'm not a boy who can't even ask out the girl he has feelings for." Kiba grinned when he saw a hint of pink appear on Naruto's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto stuttered, turning his head the opposite direction.

Kiba broke out laughing. "God Naruto, you know what I mean! That girl…What's her name?" he questioned.

"It's Ino! Ino Yamanaka!" he snapped. His eyes then widened when he realized he was tricked into admitting his feelings for Ino. "You suck!"

Kiba just couldn't hold it in, he broke out laughing. "Oh, come on! Everyone at school knows you like her." He clutched onto his side from the force of his laughter. "I mean, I don't see what you like about her. Does she have beer flavored nipples or something?"

"Hey, don't insult her!" Naruto's eyes were extremely serious; it_ almost_ made Kiba want to apologize.

"Whatever." Kiba hugged Akamaru close to his chest. "We'll get out of here soon." He cooed him softly. His dark eyes peered at Naruto. "Let's just find a way out. Lead the way, captain," he stated sarcastically.

Naruto began to walk quickly through the forest again with Kiba right on his tail. 'Stupid Kiba! Beer flavored nipples! Yeah right... Ino is so beautiful,' he thought dreamingly. Ever since elementary school, he has always had a crush on her, the most popular and charming girl in school.

He sighed when he looked at his surrounding again, then he had a sudden realization about this place. It looked exactly like the forest he dreamt about with the woman; even if there was no sunlight, he was positive that this was the same forest.

Swiftly, he looked up the path and saw an enormous tree, compared to the others, not too far off in the distance. For some reason, he didn't know why, but he started to run towards the tree. He had a premonition; it was as if this tree could answer to why he got that dream.

"Hey, wait up, Naruto!" Kiba called out to him, but Naruto tuned him out. The only thing that mattered at the moment was finding the answers he wanted. Did the woman die? Why did the man attack her? And why does the dream haunt him so?

The gigantic tree slowly advanced towards him as he ran closer and closer. The landscape came out as a green blur until he came to an abrupt halt in front of the lively tree. The starry lights made this tree incredibly magnificent. It was perfect, not a branch or leaf out of place, but the only scar it seemed to have was a deep, tiny hole in the center of it. The bulky roots spiraled out to greet Naruto's feet.

"Wow." He gawked at it. This was so cool! His wanted a closer look at it so he leapt onto one of the roots and hiked up towards the trunk. He gazed at the hole, wondering why he was so fascinated by it.

Lifting up his arm, gradually he touched the bark of the tree. Bark met flesh. When he touched the trunk, he did not expect to be dragged into another dream.

* * *

_Once again he was surrounded by the chilling mist. __**"What! Where am I?!" **__He hastily looked through the haze, finding nothing... until the fog disintegrated, revealing its secret surprise. He found himself floating in midair, watching the scene. _

_It was the same woman who he saw in his last dream! She was panting harshly; with all her energy, she was struggling to walk through the forest. It seemed as if she was running away from something or someone. Her palm was placed over her open wound, trying to prevent anymore blood loss, but it was failing miserably for the red liquid leaked through her delicate fingers. In the other hand he recognized that she held onto the white jewel which was shining dully._

_The blood on her wounded shoulder looked more severe than before. The blood would not stop, no matter how hard she tried. She left a trail of crimson red behind her on the meadow grass. Her long pink hair was covering her face. Naruto would never admit it out loud but he was anxious to see the maiden's face. _

_As if god answered his prayer, the wind picked up and blew her rosy hair out of her face, exposing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her face was a perfect heart shape, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were full and plump, but what caught his attention the most were her emerald eyes that held an unknown glow in them. It attracted him._

_He watched helplessly as she walked up to the same tree he was previously in front of, she leaned against it, taking deep breath to try and soothe the pain echoing throughout her body. Blood spilled down the bark, tainting it with red. "Curse you…" she choked out, "I trusted you and you betrayed me." With a shaky breath, tears began to flow down her eyes. _

_A loud, booming laugh echoed around them. Naruto jerked his eyes to the source of the laugh to see…himself? He gasped…It couldn't be. It looked like him, but he looked older and his blond hair was waist length. The man's eyes were darker than his. He refused to believe this man is him._

_"I trusted you as well, but you never cared for me, so I will do what I can and send you to the pits of hell!" he yelled, his eyes glowing red with an evil twisted smirk. "Now die!" he bellowed as flames engulfed his arm in a flash. He raised his arm to uncover her bow and quiver full of arrows. He was planning on killing her with her own weapon! _

_He placed his body into an arrow shooting stance, pointing the arrow directly at the woman's heart. "Oh, and thank you for teaching me how to use the sealing arrow. It would really come in handy when I use it to slaughter the villagers!" _

No…No…No!

_Naruto jerked his head back and forth trying to find where that voice was coming from. It was very familiar. Then it clicked…it was the man's voice. He looked down from the sky. He was floating in to look closely at the fair haired person to see him trembling. His eyes widened more when he saw tears slowly stream down his cheeks, but the empty void of emotions never left his eyes._

_He watched in slow motion as he released the glowing red arrow from the bow, never missing its mark…the woman's heart just below her shoulder wound. It collided with her, pushing the woman into the tree, pinning her to it forever. It forced her to stay in that spot, but fortunately she refused let go of the blood covered jewel. _

_"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her scream pierced his heart and he didn't know why. He had no choice but to watch as the woman reached out towards him with her bloody hand, and how her eyes began to close…forever in darkness, forever in solitude. The last words she spoke before her world went black were, "…Deidara…I thought…"_

_Her figure slumped against the tree, her body standing up because of the arrows support. The man, Deidara, collapsing to his knees, his bangs like a curtain, blocking his face from the world._

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, snap out of it!" Kiba yelled at the entranced Naruto. On command, Naruto blinked and shook his head. Kiba sighed in relief. He was really beginning to freak out. He had called Naruto's name ten times and still no answer. He was starting to think that he would need to punch him to wake him up.

"What?" Naruto asked, gazing at the tree, completely ignoring his friend…If this woman was pinned to this tree…Why isn't her body here? Did her body decompose? Or did she free herself? But either way she was gone and not here.

Kiba glared at the quiet Naruto. "You have been staring at the tree for ten minutes now." He informed him. "Not like you're even listening."

Naruto felt tears' streaming down his face, this woman had felt so much pain…He really wished he could help her, save her, take away her pain.

_**Bu-bump**_

_**Bu-bump**_

_**Bu-bump**_

"What the fu-?" Kiba held tightly to his dog when he realizes the tree was pulsing red.

_**Bu-bump**_

_**Bu-bump**_

"Huh?" Naruto said. He suddenly felt a deep sensation in his gut. Everything seemed to freeze when he heard a voice in his mind.

"…_**Sakura." Deidara whispered longingly.**_

**_BU-BUMP_**

The tiny hole on the tree expanded its self creating a large black vortex. Then, somehow, a gust of wind began to push them inside the portal.

"FUCK!!" Naruto hollered, his body being sucked into the vortex.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried, clutching onto the whining pup. The wind pushed harder on his body then he was hurled into the sky, disappearing with Naruto. The forest was left in an isolated silence.

**Yeah I finished it! Hope you all liked it! Please read and review!**

**Love Sakura911,**


End file.
